


Braiding and Bonding

by KuroBakura



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Steve met Bucky Barnes about six months ago and Bucky has been staying with them because of a situation with his parents for about a month now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding and Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.

It was a breezy and cool Spring Saturday mid-morning and also it was the week of Spring Break. Steve was downstairs making lunch for household. Thor and Steve recently have taken a teenage boy under their wings and are helping/taking care of him after his parents abandoned and disowned him for being gay a little over a month ago. The boy is a 13-year-old named Bucky Barnes who has a metal arm due to an accident when he was younger. Thor and Steve knew his parents but now refuses to speak to them after all of this happened. Steve finished mixing the pot and turned off the stove. He moved it from one burner to another and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. As he turned off the faucet and dried his hands, he heard Thor and Bucky laughing from upstairs.

“What in the world is going on up there?” Steve thought. He decided to go see what Thor and Bucky were doing. As he got upstairs, he began to giggle himself after heard Bucky make a giggling snort laugh. He loves it when Thor and Bucky are happy because it also makes him very happy, too. When he arrived upstairs, he noticed the door was not always the closed. Steve quietly tip-toed over to the door and peaked inside. Thor and Bucky were in their bedroom. Bucky was sitting at Thor's vanity on a stool and Thor was standing behind Bucky braiding his hair. Thor hair was styled in a wavy bob with one side curled at the top and the other side was more flat but still wavy with both side parted/slip in the middle but at an angle. Bucky calmed down and sat still again.

“So, even after Tony tried to lift your hammer using one of the gloves from his suit, he still could not do it?!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Yep. It still did not budge at all.” Thor replied.

“Wow. Well, maybe even with all the money, expensive equipment, resources and technology he has at his fingertips, Tony doesn't have the strength and/or faith within himself to pick it up. Not saying he's a bad person or anything but that's what it seems like to me.” Bucky said,

“No, I completely understand what you are saying and in a way, that is very true.” Thor replied, happily.

“By the way, did anyone else try to lift it?” Bucky asked.

“Yes. Quite a few people.” Thor answered.

“Who?” Bucky asked, curious.

“Everyone except Natasha. It did not move at all when they tried to.” Thor answered.

“Even Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Steve did try to lift Mjolnir as well.” Thor said.

“Was _he_ able to lift it off the table?” Bucky asked.

“It did budge a bit actually but he did not move it off the table.” Thor replied.

“Did that make you mad that he was able to make it move?” Bucky asked.

“Not mad but nervous. I did not hold a grudge or anything though. Lets just say that Steve is worthy of something more important than Mjolnir.” Thor told Bucky.

“What would that be?” Bucky asked. Thor held some of Bucky's hair and swept it to the back of his head.

“My heart.” Thor replied.

“Awe! That's so sweet.” Bucky said. Thor began to braid Bucky's hair again.

“Can I be honest with about something?” Buck suddenly piped up.

“Of course.” Thor said.

“When I first met you both that one day in the park, there was something about you two that I felt within my heart.” Bucky said,

“Oh? What was it that you felt?” Thor asked.

“That you two are perfect for each other and that I am glad that I got to meet you both.” Bucky told him. Thor finished up braiding Bucky's hair and then patted Bucky on the back.

“I feel the same way about Steve and I as well. Also, I am also glad that we met you, too, Bucky. You are really a smart and sweet kid. I know two people who are not worthy of anything, though.” Thor said.

“Who?” Buck asked.

“Your parents. They do not deserve to be in your presence nor your time. You deserve so much better than them, Bucky.” Thor said. Suddenly, he felt sad. Bucky is only staying with them temporarily until they have to place in an official foster home which Thor did NOT want to happen.

“Thor, you alright?” Bucky asked. Thor snapped out of it and looked at mirror to looked at Bucky.

“Everything is fine. I did not mean to make you worry.” Thor said.

“As long as you and Steve are okay. I am okay.” Bucky said, smiling. As Thor walked over to put his hair products away, Bucky got up and helped Thor. After they finished, Thor suddenly felt something wrapped around him. It was a pair of arms...Bucky's arms and was hugging Thor. Thor put his arms around Bucky and held him close to him and laid his head on top of Bucky's.

“I hope you do not mind this.” Bucky said.

“Not at all, Bucky. Not at all. Like it when you and Steve hug me. It makes me feel happy.” Thor replied.

“Same here.” a voice piped up. Thor and Bucky looked in the direction where the voice came from. It was Steve, standing now in a fully open doorway.

“Um...how long have you been standing there?” Thor asked.

“About 20 minutes.” Steve replied. Thor and Bucky eyes widened.

“You both are so adorable.” Steve said which made them both blush. Thor and Bucky let go of each other but not because of Steve.

“Thanks, honey.” Thor said.

“You're welcome. Now, come one, lunch is ready.” Steve said.

“I'll go help set up the table.” Bucky said, leaving the room. Thor then walked over to Steve and wrapped his arms around him.

“Steve?” Thor asked,

“Yes.” Steve replied.

“I hope Bucky stays with us. I really do not want him to go to another family and we would never be able to see him again. I love you both so much.” Thor told Steve. They planned on adopting a child a while before they ever even met Bucky and were already approved to adopt a child as well. Also, they did already file the paperwork to adopt him and get his parents to sign away their rights.

“Actually, I was going to tell you later but I'll tell you now. A friend of ours called late last night and told me that Bucky's parents gave up and signed over their parental rights for Bucky to us. Also, no one else in his family wants to take him in.” Steve said. Thor felt both relieved, sad and nervous.

“What does this mean?” Thor asked, nervously. Steve smiled.

“It means that I'll call the agency tomorrow and we will go sign the paperwork on Monday.” Steve told him.

“You mean?” Thor asked.

“Yep. Bucky will officially ours next week.” Steve said. Thor hugged Steve tight and silently cried. Both of them has tears in their eyes.

“I am so happy! Bucky is going to be OUR son.” Thor said.

“Me too.” Steve said. Thor held Steve's face in his hands and kissed him.

“Thor, Steve! Table's set up!” Bucky said from downstairs. They giggled and held hands as they went downstairs.

Later that night, the three of them were watching an episode of “Sherlock” (BBC version) while eating ice cream.

“Hey guys?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, Bucky?” Steve asked.

“...Is it okay to call you both Dad and Papa?” Bucky asked. Thor and Steve looked at him and smiled.

“We would like that, Bucky. In fact, by next week...we will be known as that to you.” Thor said.

“Huh?” Bucky asked, confused.

“Bucky, remember when we all had to fill out some paperwork that had those personal questions?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” Bucky asked.

“Those papers helped us with something that we needed.” Steve replied.

“Help with what?” Bucky asked. Thor put his hand on one of Bucky's shoulders.

“Bucky, we filed papers to..adopt you.” Thor said. Bucky suddenly felt so excited.

“You mean...I...I am going to be officially your son?!” Bucky asked, with happiness in his voice.

“Yep. You will be Bucky Rogers-Odinson by next week and it is official.” Thor replied. Bucky began to cry.

“I am so happy!! ...I finally get to have a real family.” Bucky said. Steve got up and sat on the other side of Bucky and both Thor and Steve hugged him.

“We are, too..Son.” Steve said. Bucky has not been this happy in a long time and now, he finally was able to be whole again. By having the two most amazing people in his life as his parents, who love him for who he is, regardless...now and for the rest of his life because it's not always about being of the same blood when it comes to being a family, it is about a strong bond and an unconditional love that no one and nothing can tear or break apart. Meaning, not only Thor and Steve were perfect for each other but now...they have the family they always wanted. A happy and unique family....with Bucky.  
  
Prompt:  


 

 

 


End file.
